Daddy's Little Princess
by BabyDollJohnny
Summary: Of kink and domesticity. Of love and lust.
1. The Princess's Prince

I sigh once I slip my keys in the front door lock and walk into the house."Princess?" I call out as I take off my shoes and set them in the closet by the hall. I unbutton my collar, unbuckle my belt, and untuck my shirt from my pants; it's time to decompress.

"Kimmie?"

No answer. Huh. Nobody home.

I make my way into the kitchen and whip up something quick for dinner and place it in the oven. I pop a couple of pills of aspirin to get rid of the hammering in my skull and drink a warm glass of water.

I collapse into my recliner and grab the remote and turn on the tv. I try to loosen a few knots in my neck and stretch out a little. I knew that it was going to be a fucked up day the moment I got out of bed and, after a long day putting up with the filth in this world, I just want to unwind. I had hoped Kim would be home but, oh well. I'll watch the news and wait for my girl.

"Shego? Wake up." Kim's voice.

"Huh?" I must've fallen asleep. I open my eyes and see Kim bent over me, her green eyes full of expression. She's happy I'm home. I easily find a small smile, "Hi, Princess."

She kisses me affectionately, softly, before pulling away and pulling me up.

"You hungry?" I ask her. She smiles coyly and nods. I didn't fall in love with her because of her cooking skills but she's stuck with me nonetheless.

There is a distinct lack of sarcastic banter between us, she senses that I'm not up to being much of any company. Our dinner conversation is light with Kim telling me about her day.

"So, what did you do today?" She just had to ask the wrong question.

I find myself snapping at her for no reason other than my shitty day and she silences herself. I immediately feel even worse.

When we finish our meal, she tucks a curl of red hair behind her ear and sets about clearing the table and putting plates in the sink. The plates make a soft clatter. I turn and sit in my chair and watch her slow but deliberate movements. There is always this energy around her, a quiet controlled hum that attracts your attention when she steps into a room but you're never really sure why you're drawn to her light.

Sometimes, I wonder what she sees in me.

She stops in front of me to reach for my plate. She hesitates and my heart constricts. I feel such like an asshole. She touches the plate but stops when I pull her closer to me and bury my face in her stomach, breathing her in. She smells clean and comforting, like the laundry soap we picked together and the shower gel that she loves to use. Her fingers come up to tangle with my hair and she rubs my head soothingly. Her touch says she forgives me.

"Kim," I mumble quietly on her shirt. "I need you." _I need you._ I lean into her just a bit more, yearning to relieve the aches in me. She lightly strokes my hair over and over and I sigh into her. The tension in me melts away and it's just Kim, just my everything.

"Does my little prince need me?"

_Please_. I sigh again and nod my head and pull my face away. She kneels, her fingers still threaded in my hair, and looks at me. Just _looks_ at _me_, and my world rights itself a little.

She doesn't ask me what's wrong.

She doesn't tell me it's going to be better.

Kim looks at me and says, "I'll hold you, my little prince."

She cups my face in her hands and gently runs her thumbs over my cheeks. Kim leans in and lets me kiss her. She presses her lips against mine and then slides her kisses over my cheeks. She kisses my forehead and the tip of my nose. I try not to shiver when her breath caresses my ear and she nuzzles me before she kisses me again.

Kim stands up and takes my hand. I follow her down the hall way and into our room. She sits me on our bed and stands between my legs as she starts unbuttoning her shirt.

"May I do it?" I ask softly, reaching up to her small hands.

"How helpful and polite of you, my prince. Of course you can," she teases me lightly. She holds my hands and then lets me take over. I don't touch her but I do unbutton her shirt slower than I usually do. Little by little, more of her skin is exposed. She thanks me with a kiss and takes off her pants by herself as she tells me to move up on the bed. I crawl backwards and feel the cool sheets under my hand as I settle myself against the pillows.

Kim crawls on the bed like a lazy feline before she straddles my stomach and hovers over me. I watch as unsnaps her bra. She puts her hands over the cups and let the straps fall from her shoulders. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes, please," I whisper. She smiles at me and I look into her eyes, green and vibrant and warm.

Her bra falls on my chest and I am allowed the view of her breasts. Kim groans as she tugs at her hard pink nipples and rubs herself against my stomach. My shirt rides up and I can feel how her panties are already soaked. I hold her waist as she moves against me.

"Mmm, feel how wet I am for you, already? Does it make my little prince hot?" She moans in my ear. And I feel my clit swell and harden for Kim. Her moans and sighs coupled with her squirming against my stomach make wearing my boxers uncomfortable.

She rubs her breasts over my face. "Kiss me," she tells me and I nuzzle and delicately suck around the curves of her breasts. I relish their soft smoothness against my warmed face. I can hear her heart beating fast and it quickens my own. I'd surely die without her; my heart lose the will to keep beating. I feel the twitching muscles of her stomach so I soothe them with my thumbs.

"Would you like to taste?" she asks. I nod against her cleavage and move my mouth to a rosy nipple. I suckle gently at first but a hunger consumes me and I nip at her. She moans and threads her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her chest. "Still hungry, baby?" she asks me. I respond by biting a little harder and giving her other breast the same treatment.

"So good," she murmurs in my hair before pulling us both into a sitting position. Her spread legs are on either side of mine and I could see the wet spot on the baby pink panties she chose to wear today. She takes my hand and tongues my fingers. "Do you know how you make me feel?" She then takes my finger and draws a line down her torso and lets me _feel_ her. Sticky wetness like warmed honey against my fingertips. She's so _soft _and so _hot, _it makes me shiver and the hairs on my neck raise.

"Please, let me kiss you," I plead.

She indulges me and her lips gently meet mine yet again. Her tongue finds mine and caresses it as I tenderly trace my finger along her puffy, sodden sex. She gasps and I'm breathing her. Her body jerks a little, in time with my stroking.

"Such a good little prince," she whimpers but pulls my hand from her. "And you know what good little princes get?"

I breathe in short puffs as she pauses for effect.

"A reward, baby," she mouths against my lips. She unhurriedly unbuttons my pants and slides it past my thighs. She takes my hand and hers, kisses my knuckles, and leads our fingers to explore inside the waistband of my boxers. We rub against my swollen firmness and I breathe harshly through gritted teeth as I buck my hips in rhythm.

"Are you gonna cum like a big boy?" She licks at my ear and rubs harder and faster, the pressure coils tighter and tighter in my belly. I can't-_I can't_ hold it. Oh, fuck!

"Kimmie," is all I pant as I tense and come undone gritting my teeth. I can't stop my body from twitching wildly from Kim's touch. Kim ceaselessly moves our hands against me and I keep falling and flying, biting my lip as I silently come again and again.

Finally, I fall against her chest and nuzzle her neck tiredly. My body is still shivering but I feel a pleasant warmth running down my spine. "Kim," I exhale.

"Shh," she brushes hair from my face and kisses my temple. She continues to caress my hair as I finally stop twitching.

She presses her lips on my cheek and whispers, "Sleep, tomorrow will be different." I already feel different, I am complete and safe in her arms.

She guides my head against a pillows and settles on the bed herself. Her arms wrap themselves around my body. Kim pulls me against her to rest me against her heart.

"I love you," is whispered softly, a tender kiss in the dark.


	2. Daddy's Little Princess

It's still dark but I know it's morning. I can hear Kim's soft, rhythmic breathing next to me. I realize that I'm still wearing my wife beater and boxers from last night. My hand explores and finds that Kim is not fully accessible to my amorous fingers. Her panties are in the way.

That just won't do.

Her body is calm and relaxed as I tug the soft blanket to her hips. My eyes adjust to look at her, tracing the naked curve of her spine as she lies on her stomach. Even in the dim light, I know where each and every freckle is. I rub my cheek on the wavy ends of her red hair that's messily arranged on her pillow. She mumbles something softly before curling into her pillow, inciting a smile from me.

I play connect-the-freckles on her shoulders using my lips and tongue, drawing a lazy trail on her soft skin. I bury my face in her hair after I suckle a little on the back of her neck. Kimmie's scent is just so addicting. The salty taste of her skin more so. I nibble on her ear until she is finally responding to my touches.

My hand wanders up her thigh. It crawls between her legs and rubs her through the blanket and her underwear. She presses against me, vaguely aware of what I'm doing as she sleeps.

"Daddy wants to play, Princess," I groan in her ear, pressing myself against her lower back. Her moans reverberate through our chests and an atavistic hunger overrides my rational thoughts. I need to fuck her. I rub her harder, feeling the sheets soak between her sex and my fingers.

"Daddy," she mewls in response. My eyes adjust to the dim light. I press her shoulders flat on the bed and tilt her chin. She peers at me through her lashes and bites her lip. She has a blush across her nose and from her neck down to her chest. The sight of her makes my mouth water.

"You're wet, aren't you?" I sneer.

Princess nods, speechless.

"Tell Daddy what you want."

"Please, touch me there some more, Sir," came her breathy sigh as I press my lips against her shoulder. I kiss around her breasts.

"There? What's 'there'?" I stop the movement of my hand. She hesitates a little as she tries to clear the fog of lust in her mind before she responds. "What's 'there', Princess?" I demand louder.

She sucks her bottom lip in and takes a shaky breath.

"My cunt, Daddy," she says, her ears turning red, adding to the blush that covered her cheeks and breasts. _Are you really still so innocent, Princess?_ I pinch her nipples. "Ugh," she groans.

"Aren't you a naughty little girl, using dirty, big girl words like that?" I press my lips against her navel and she shivers.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Are you, Pumpkin?" I tongue her bellybutton and she moans like she's really getting fucked.

"Ugh, y-yes, Daddy," she gasps. "I'm a n-naughty girl."

I tug her panties down and kiss down her smooth thighs. I suckle on her toes before kissing my back to the apex of her things; nuzzling the soft, moist patch of red hair I find and inhaling her scent. She smells so fucking good.

My little firecrotch.

"Please, Daddy," my princess implores me.

My hot and bothered firecrotch.

I kiss and lick around her drooling sex and a finger opens her to me. I trace my tongue around the silk of her coral colored cunt before I take her clit between my lips and suckle gently. I feel her pulse through that angry, blood engorged circuit of nerves. She's helplessly groaning and tangling her fingers through my hair.

Her feet dig into the mattress as I use a little teeth and add another digit. I can feel her rhythm around my fingers, pulling me closer. _Would we ever be close enough?_

"O-oh, Daddy, please, please," she whimpers. I quirk my lip and flick my fingers. _Come_.

Her body finally tenses and her wetness pools in my mouth. I savor the essence of her and lick my moist lips. I stroke the quivering muscles of her stomach and kiss her hip. I rub my cheek against her navel, pressing my lips against her skin once more.

When her breathing calms, I get up from the bed and throw off my wife beater and my boxers. I dig for my favorite cock and strap up. I grab a bottle of lube to make things extra slippery –just the way Princess likes it.

Kimmie sits up to watch me as I kneel back on the bed. I crawl and I sit between her open thighs.

I spread some lube on her cunt and she shivers a little.

"Daddy, it's cold," she whines pathetically trying to gain my sympathy, the little minx.

"Shhh, I'll make it all better, Princess" I soothe with a mischievous grin, giving her clit a flick. She jerks and returns my smile with a smirk of her own.

Pumpkin sits up in front my lap. Grabbing my cock, she jerks it to get a groan out of me. I thrust into her hand a little and bite her lips to remind her who is in control.

"Bad girl. Who's fucking who, Cupcake?" I growl at her. She blinks innocently before leaning down and sucking my cock, bobbing her little red head up and down. She just takes it like Daddy's good little princess. I jog my hips to get more friction but tug on her hair just before I cum.

I look at her expectantly. She takes the lube from my hand and rubs it generously over my dick.

"Well?" I wait. She pulls herself up and hovers her sex over me before lowering herself on my thighs.

The slick noise of her wet sex taking my cock bring a perverse delight in me. Kim groans and shuts her eyes before shifting her hips and wrapping her muscled thighs around me.

"Does it feel good?" I ask, pushing against her a thrust of my own.

Kimmie nods her head, lips parted.

"Answer me, Princess," I command.

She swallows thickly, blinks to look at me, and husks out a faint, "Yes, Sir." I know she's concentrating on the movement of her hips, fucking herself against me. Sweat is sliding down her neck down her chest. Her smooth breasts move like bouncing pendulums in time with the undulation of her pelvis. I nuzzle her softness and take a pebbled nipple in my mouth. I grab and knead her firm ass with my hands. She digs her blunt nails on my shoulder blades.

"Sir, please kiss me," she chokes out. Our mouths meet and she sucks on my tongue desperately. I stroke her lower back gently as she quickens her rhythm. My other hand finds her clit and I brush my fingers against her.

A gasped "_Oh_, _Daddy!_" is followed by a gush of wetness on our hips and thighs. She sags against me, breathing harshly on my ear. I soothe her with wet kisses on her jaw.

"One more, for me?" I ask. A lazy kiss on my neck is a yes.

I tighten my arms around her, "You're so fucking gorgeous." _And I still can't believe you're mine._

I grab a pillow and place it in front of me before I laid her down on the wrinkled sheets.

"Comfy?" I adjust the pillow under her. She moans a little from my movements, feeling it through our pelvic attachment. I chuckle unapologetically.

"Uh-huh," she exhales shakily and watches me with half-lidded eyes.

I move against my princess slowly, pulling her leg on my shoulder. I kiss her unblemished knee. She writhes under me, gazing at my face with a languid smile. I roll my hips faster against her and she begins to whimper again. Her hiccuping gasps are music to my ears, complimenting the wet noise of my cock moving in and out of her. I can feel that she's close, her tight sex pulling on my dick. I lick the shell of her ear and take a lobe between my teeth.

"Say my name," I grunt in her ear.

"S-shego," she whimpers. "Shego, Shego, Shego!"

I speed up my movement, the slapping of our skin echoes in the silent morning.

"SHEGOOO!" She shudders violently as I slow my strokes. I stop when she is finally still. Kisses are pressed against her sweaty brow and I pull away to let her breathe. The sun is up and the city is waking. Light if pouring through the drapes casting a glow on our sweaty skin.

"No," she says firmly, arms quickly pulling my full weight on top of her. Her heart is beating fast against my chest. She exhales and calms her blood. I breathe her. I breathe us.

We lie quietly, lost in each other, but the alarm clock goes off and shatters the bubble of our mini utopia. Kim holds me tighter but when I attempt to get up, she reluctantly lets me go with a moan. She murmurs something about making coffee as I reach for my mobile. I nod absently as I check messages from work, cursing when I receive a message about an early morning meeting. I sigh and make my way to shower, discarding the harness and stepping naked in the stall.

Cold water shocks me so I curse and turn the knobs to warm. I reach for the soap when I feel Kim open the bathroom door and make her way into the shower stall with me. She takes the soap and starts to lather my body. I grab the shampoo and wash her long red hair. She moans happily as I work my fingers over her scalp and she absently soaps my chest. We silently wash each other contently.

"I'm going to the grocery store to pick up stuff for dinner," I begin, moving her under the spray of the shower to rinse her hair, "Any requests for dinner?"

"Hm, not really," Kim replies as she turns me around to soap my back and I soap my hair.

"Do you need me to pick up anything for you?" I reach and hand her her body wash.

"Just try to come home early," my princess asks simply, self-consciously trying not to sound too needy as she takes the soap from me.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," I reply tenderly as I rinse myself and get out of the shower.

I'm wearing an unbuttoned shirt and pulling my slacks over my boxers when she comes out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. Kim reaches up to button my shirt.

"You don't have to–" I start. She shushes me and does what she wants.

"It's one of the benefits of being such a stud," she teases. "And besides..." Kim says as slides the last button closed and fixes my collar. She brushes off imaginary lint from my shoulders. "It pleases me."

I pull her to my side and kiss her lips. I also decide to pinch her ass under that too small towel –the soul is willing but the flesh is weak, after all. She gives me a look when helps me put on my belt.

"I love you."

A neighbor is walking his dog when I step out of the house. There is still dew on the grass and the air was still cool. I give a friendly wave which is reciprocated with a smile. I start the car while Kim picks up the morning newspaper on the porch. Her toes curl and she shivers a little from the cool deck under her bare feet. I laugh as she closes her robe tighter as if in futile attempt to keep warm. She turns and looks at me and all I see is her smile. I grin and blow her a kiss.

"Come home safely," she calls out softly, biting her lip, suddenly needlessly shy.

I pull out of the driveway and watch her reflection on the car mirror before I turn at the end of the block. I cast her another look until my view is cut off completely.

I'll be home soon.


End file.
